<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зáмок на скале by Ace_of_Hearts_2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874629">Зáмок на скале</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018'>Ace_of_Hearts_2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Detective, F/M, OOC, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Детектив Грейнджер расследует очередное дело. На первый взгляд оно кажется лёгким, но это только на первый взгляд.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Волны безропотно разбивались о скалы. Я стояла у обрыва и вслушивалась в жалобный плеск, вглядывалась в нарядные белые гребни.</p>
<p>Завывал ветер. Беспринципный и дерзкий, он грозился скинуть с каменного пьедестала и меня, и замок. Грозился утопить нас в жадных водах Английского канала.</p>
<p>Как хорошо, что ему не хватало сил! Ведь я была ещё слишком молодой, а серый замок, расположенный возле небольшой рыбацкой деревушки в графстве Корнуолл, был хоть и старым, но живописным.</p>
<p>Раньше особняк принадлежал Руквудам. После смерти Августа перешёл в собственность Министерства магии как часть материальной компенсации за понесённые во время войны убытки. А полгода назад его выкупила богатая ведьма-полукровка.</p>
<p>Я расхаживала взад-вперёд возле этого отшельника, взгромоздившегося на вершину скалы, и вдыхала влажный солёный воздух. На душе было неспокойно. Со скребущимися кошками соседствовали разбушевавшиеся тайфуны, и впервые в жизни я не могла усмирить их одним лишь волевым усилием.</p>
<p>Обычно с этим не было проблем. Обычно всё получалось.</p>
<p>Что же изменилось на этот раз?</p>
<p>Перед глазами отчётливо предстала гостиная замка, где ровно неделю назад было обнаружено тело. Рядом с ним лежала волшебная палочка, напротив — висело большое зеркало. Из-за зеркала казалось, что тело не одно, у него есть близнец. И что огромных луж растёкшейся по полу крови тоже две… Мне до сих пор чудилось, что в воздухе ощущались металлические нотки, напоминающие запах меди.</p>
<p>Мисс Руби Мур покончила жизнь самоубийством: её Режущее заклинание зацепило артерию на правой руке.</p>
<p>Я ничего не понимала. Не понимала совершенно. Какой здравомыслящий волшебник выберет для себя такую смерть?! Тем не менее ни один мой аргумент не мог опровергнуть версию с суицидом, пусть она и казалась мне неправдоподобной...</p>
<p>На зáмок было наложено невероятное количество заклинаний. Они сыграли мне на руку: благодаря им удалось установить, что в день своей смерти мисс Мур не принимала гостей. Ни званых, ни непрошеных. Никаких.</p>
<p>Эти же заклинания заставили меня усомниться в том, что в особняке произошло самоубийство. Настолько сильную защиту на свой дом просто так не ставят. Значит, Руби Мур чего-то боялась. Или мне стоило сказать «кого-то»?..</p>
<p>Глава Аврората и мой непосредственный начальник Гавейн Робардс был недоволен. Ведь я не спешила закрывать это дело, буксовала, упиралась руками и ногами. И, наверное, выглядела в его глазах капризным ребёнком, который наотрез отказывался слушать старших.</p>
<p>Робардс видел только сухие факты. Я же не могла унять тревогу. Не могла избавиться от чувства, что упускаю из виду небольшую, но очень важную деталь, которая помогла бы прояснить ситуацию…</p>
<p>Услышав скрип двери за спиной, я моментально напряглась. Выпрямилась, словно струна, готовая вот-вот порваться. Бросив короткий взгляд вниз, на бушующие волны, я отошла от обрыва.</p>
<p>Остановившийся на пороге Драко Малфой криво улыбнулся. Конечно, он заметил мою предосторожность. Не мог не заметить. Но комментировать не стал, и я мысленно поблагодарила его за молчание: словесный пинг-понг определённо не входил в мои планы.</p>
<p>Мы так и стояли друг против друга. Словно капитаны двух некогда враждующих кораблей, которые встретились спустя несколько лет и не знали, стоит ли продолжать воевать. Только наблюдали пристально, не выпуская из рук биноклей. Ждали первого шага от неприятеля. Английский канал волновался, тревожился, поднимал фонтаны брызг. Пытался то ли успокоить, то ли наоборот — раззадорить. Мы не понимали, а потому молчали. Чайки выкрикивали ему что-то в ответ.</p>
<p>Я больше не считала Малфоя врагом. В моей жизни он уже пять лет не занимал никакого места. Зачем вообще о нём думать?</p>
<p>Он бороздил воды магического мира непотопляемым броненосцем. Когда его друзья, коллеги, случайные попутчики шли ко дну, Малфой только останавливался на время, чтобы быстро и качественно устранить неполадки, заделать пробоины. И с невозмутимым видом плыл дальше, сверкал на солнце свежей краской, как будто ничего и не произошло. Весь в отца.</p>
<p>Первый шаг сделал Драко. Он нацепил на лицо своё фирменное кисло-скучающее выражение и двинулся в мою сторону. В правой руке он сжимал свиток пергамента. Это наверняка был список, выданный ему в Отделе тайн. Руквуд работал невыразимцем, а значит, в некогда принадлежавшем ему особняке могло оказаться нечто опасное. Нужно было знать, на что обращать внимание.</p>
<p>— Ничего подозрительного я не обнаружил, — бесстрастно заявил Малфой, остановившись в паре шагов от меня.</p>
<p>Не задумываясь, я приподняла подбородок и распрямила плечи, чтобы казаться выше, внушительнее.</p>
<p>Малфой снова криво улыбнулся. Я опять это проигнорировала. Он вопросительно приподнял брови: мол, ответь уже что-нибудь, сколько можно молчать? Уж кто-кто, а он никогда не отличался чрезмерной терпеливостью.</p>
<p>— Что ж, так я и думала, — отчеканила мрачно, заправляя за уши освобождённые ветром пряди.</p>
<p>Я знала, почему сюда прислали Малфоя. Да и он, наверное, тоже об этом знал. В крайнем случае — догадывался.</p>
<p>И авроры, и невыразимцы уже проверяли особняк. И те и другие перевернули его вверх дном пять лет назад. Не было ни малейшего смысла отправлять в замок кого-то ещё. Но Робардс догадался, что я не отступлюсь, и устроил мне встречу с единственным человеком, с которым я не очень-то хотела находить общий язык. Вернее, «очень не хотела», но какая теперь разница?</p>
<p>Я могла понять Робардса. Дело мисс Мур было связано с особняком, что раньше принадлежал Пожирателю смерти. Никто не хотел ворошить прошлое, а журналисты ведь непременно вцепятся в новую историю мёртвой хваткой. Припомнят всё, что надо и не надо, начнут сеять панику. И конечно же, главе Аврората достанется в первую очередь. Так что лучше поскорее поставить точку в этой истории.</p>
<p>Тем не менее на Робардса я всё равно злилась. Неужели так сложно было не вмешиваться? Довериться моей интуиции? Я ведь никогда его не подводила! Никогда! А с этим самоубийством и правда что-то было нечисто…</p>
<p>— Да чтоб его!.. — буркнула я себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Меня, Робардса или это дело? — уточнил Малфой.</p>
<p>И как только услышал?</p>
<p>— Неважно.</p>
<p>Он хохотнул и хитро прищурился, скользя взглядом по моему лицу.</p>
<p>— Знаете ли, детектив Грейнджер... — протянул он с насмешливой официальностью, но тут его тон вдруг резко изменился: — Чисто теоретически я мог бы не спешить с отчётом. Задержать его дня так на два. Что скажешь?</p>
<p>Его губы изогнулись в едва уловимой ухмылке. Серые глаза начали внимательно за мной следить.</p>
<p>А меня пробрало до костей то ли от ветра, то ли от вкрадчивых интонаций Малфоя.</p>
<p>— Робардс не будет тебя торопить, пока я не сдам отчёт.</p>
<p>Невольно захотелось лишний раз осмотреться и убедиться, что я не стою на перекрёстке и не заключаю сделку с дьяволом. Уж больно самодовольное у Малфоя было выражение лица…</p>
<p>— Чисто теоретически, — проговорила я медленно, но строго, и ещё выше приподняла подбородок, — я могла бы спросить, что ты хочешь взамен.</p>
<p>— Я бы ответил, что небольшую услугу в будущем, — он озорно улыбнулся, вглядываясь мне в глаза.</p>
<p>В тот миг Малфой напоминал мне Рона. Весёлого и беззаботного Рона, в которого я в своё время влюбилась. И которого хоть чуточку, хоть самую малость буду любить всегда.</p>
<p>— Значит, мы договорились?</p>
<p>Я кивнула в ответ.</p>
<p>Если уж мы смогли о чём-нибудь договориться, то почему бы не сделать это во второй раз? Мне была очень нужна информация.</p>
<p>— Чем занимался Руквуд в Отделе тайн?</p>
<p>— Ты в самом деле рассчитываешь на ответ? — удивился Малфой.</p>
<p>Я выжидающе на него уставилась.</p>
<p>— Грейнджер, нарушать правила — это… не моя прерогатива, — закончил он дипломатично. — Я законопослушный невыразимец, потому в ответ на все вопросы могу лишь показать свою копию договора о неразглашении. Это единственная вещь, которую мне было позволено принести домой из Отдела тайн.</p>
<p>Я чуть не прыснула от смеха на «законопослушный» и «позволено». Как эти слова только появились в лексиконе Малфоя?</p>
<p>— Кстати, о договорах… — вдруг спохватился он, будто бы вспомнил о чём-то очень важном, но неожиданно умолк.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Малфой покачал головой, глядя на меня немного растерянно, словно никак не мог ухватить за хвост какую-то мысль. А может, просто передумал её озвучивать и теперь симулировал забывчивость?</p>
<p>— Ладно, проехали. Хоть что-нибудь ты можешь мне сказать?</p>
<p>— Хоть что-нибудь… — повторил он задумчиво, глядя вдаль, на синие воды Английского канала.</p>
<p>Ветер гнал тучи, собирал своё войско над замком, словно опытный полководец. Я смотрела на небо, и мне хотелось поскорее отсюда уйти. Малфой же, казалось, никуда не торопился.</p>
<p>— Август Руквуд отлично владел взрывными чарами, но ты ведь это и без меня знаешь.</p>
<p>— Да уж, — пробормотала я. — Труп в принадлежавшем ему раньше особняке прямо-таки взорвал мне мозг.</p>
<p>Малфой фыркнул. Над нами громко крикнула чайка, будто бы имитируя его фырканье, и я прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Чайка-пересмешница сделала круг над нашими головами и взгромоздилась на одну из башенок серого замка.</p>
<p>— И всё? Больше ничего не скажешь? — спросила я наконец.</p>
<p>— Руквуд пытался разработать чары паранойи по требованию Тём… Сама-Знаешь-Кого.</p>
<p>— Паранойи? — переспросила я. — Волдеморт страдал от навязчивой идеи и решил, что другие тоже должны мучиться?</p>
<p>Малфоя мой сарказм не впечатлил.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то ты права. Так Сама-Знаешь-Кто хотел «привить» нелюбовь к маглорождённым.</p>
<p>— О, — пробормотала я, во все глаза глядя на своего собеседника. — У Руквуда ничего не получилось?</p>
<p>Глупый вопрос, конечно: если бы получилось, это заклинание непременно бы использовали против Ордена.</p>
<p>Малфой едва заметно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Нам об этом не говорили.</p>
<p>Я вздохнула. Малфой развёл руками. Мол, я при всём желании не смог бы рассказать тебе о Руквуде что-нибудь ещё.</p>
<p>Ага, конечно, ведь в другой ситуации он бы мне охотно всё выложил. Преподнёс бы на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Как бы не так!</p>
<p>Похоже, надвигалась буря, и мы, не сговариваясь, начали отходить от обрыва, ведь возле замка нельзя было аппарировать...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От толстого слоя пены почти ничего не осталось. Кожа на пальцах сморщилась, но я всё равно не спешила выбираться из ванны.</p>
<p>Не хотела начинать новый день. Не желала уходить с головой в старые проблемы.</p>
<p>Здесь же можно было закрыть глаза и услышать крики чаек, почувствовать ветер. Представить, что хроноворот вернул меня в прошлое. Что я в шаге от того, чтобы узнать правду и предотвратить трагедию. Что не нужно нервничать, ломать себе голову и воевать с начальством…</p>
<p>Только когда вода стала прохладной, я наконец заставила себя вылезти из ванны. Наскоро вытерлась полотенцем и замерла истуканом перед слегка запотевшим зеркалом.</p>
<p>На месте преступления тоже висело зеркало. Руби Мур перед смертью стояла напротив него, почти как я сейчас.</p>
<p>Эта мысль заставила меня внутренне содрогнуться. Я не могла назвать себя пугливым или впечатлительным человеком, но дело мисс Мур почему-то лишало меня душевного равновесия.</p>
<p>О чём нужно было думать, чтобы, глядя на собственное отражение, применить к себе Режущее заклинание?</p>
<p>Я едва ощутимо коснулась левой руки, очерчивая то место, где была рана у умершей ведьмы. Заклинание задело артерию, и мисс Мур истекла кровью.</p>
<p>Если самоубийство планировалось заранее, то почему нельзя было воспользоваться ядом? Это быстро и безболезненно, разве что вкус может оказаться неприятным. Но какая уже разница, если не терпится расстаться с жизнью?</p>
<p>Что я упускала?..</p>
<p>Руби Мур была старше меня на пять лет. Почти сразу после войны она выкупила здание, что раньше принадлежало Фортескью, и открыла там новое заведение. Назвала его незатейливо — «Кофейня мисс Мур».</p>
<p>Это обеспечило ей хороший стабильный доход. Она могла позволить себе жить в замке на скале и ездить отдыхать в собственный особняк в Италии. У неё было несколько друзей, с которыми она поддерживала связь ещё со школы. Только с семьёй не повезло: родители погибли во время второго пришествия Волдеморта, а в отношениях с кем-либо мисс Мур не состояла.</p>
<p>Я не могла не сравнивать её с собой. Не могла не проводить параллели.</p>
<p>У меня тоже была интересная высокооплачиваемая работа, свой дом, парочка верных друзей, но… Мне не удалось вернуть родителям память. У меня не получилось построить отношения с Роном: после войны и я, и он были немного не в себе, вот и… Хорошо хоть, дружбу удалось сохранить.</p>
<p>Смотря в глаза своему зеркальному отражению, я упрямо пыталась найти причину, по которой красивая и успешная Руби Мур могла покончить жизнь самоубийством. Пыталась — и не находила.</p>
<p>Усталым движением я отбросила назад влажные волосы и зацепилась взглядом за неглубокую длинную царапину. Появившись непонятно откуда, она расчертила тыльную сторону ладони на две части. Этот порез я заметила ещё вчера, когда вернулась из замка на скале, но до сих пор не могла вспомнить, откуда он взялся. А ведь память подводила меня крайне редко.</p>
<p>Недоумённо пожав плечами, я надела халат и вышла в коридор. Пора было приводить себя в порядок и приниматься за работу.</p>
<p>Собиралась я на автопилоте и вряд ли ответила бы внятно, реши кто-нибудь спросить, как прошло моё утро: сегодня мы с ним определённо разминулись. Убедившись, что ничего не забыла, я взяла сумку и аппарировала.</p>
<p>В нос ударил запах свободы и моря.</p>
<p>Малфой уже стоял возле серого замка и смотрел на свои наручные часы. Маленький человек в тени большого здания… Заметив меня, он поднял руку в приветственном жесте. Я коротко кивнула в ответ.</p>
<p>Ветер трепал его неестественно светлые волосы, с лёгкостью создавая на голове художественный беспорядок. Сердце ёкнуло, и я мысленно себя отругала.</p>
<p>Не время. Не место. Не тот человек.</p>
<p>Поравнявшись с Малфоем, я сразу перешла к делу.</p>
<p>— Раз уж ты решил помочь, — отчеканила деловито, — то пойдём со мной. Нужен свежий взгляд.</p>
<p>— Вот как? — фыркнул он саркастично. — Слушаюсь, детектив.</p>
<p>Я отвернулась, чтобы спрятать полуулыбку, и двинулась к входу. Благо до конца расследования ключи от особняка находились в моём полном распоряжении. Я приоткрыла дверь, а осенний ветер тут же распахнул её настежь, ударил о стену.</p>
<p>Громко. Неожиданно.</p>
<p>Этот звук заставил меня вздрогнуть.</p>
<p>Волны зашептали успокаивающе. Чайки закричали, что нужно держать себя в руках.</p>
<p>Моя нервозность не укрылась и от Малфоя. Внимательный взгляд и слегка приподнятые брови будто бы вопрошали ехидно: «С каких пор гриффиндорцы стали такими пугливыми?»</p>
<p>«Хотела бы я знать, Драко Малфой. Ты даже не представляешь насколько…»</p>
<p>Глубоко вдохнув, я поспешила в сторону лаборатории. За моей спиной негромко закрылась дверь, но уютнее от этого не стало. Гулкое эхо наших с Малфоем шагов гуляло по коридору. Не стоило вслушиваться, иначе фантазия начинала подкидывать совсем уж безумные идеи. А рядом с ними маячил страх, улыбался белозубо, гостеприимно зазывал в свои объятия.</p>
<p>Пустой замок казался абсолютно неправильным. Безжизненным.</p>
<p>Вчера Малфой здесь всё уже осмотрел, но мне нужно было обсудить, проанализировать, услышать чьё-то ещё мнение. Не получалось избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что я не замечала что-то важное, а потому не могла сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Не могла сложить вместе все детали: они ускользали, прятались. Как если бы на них наложили Заклинание рассеивания внимания, которое действовало по тому же принципу, что и Маглоотталкивающие чары. Стоило мыслям коснуться заколдованной вещи или территории, как вдруг становилось сложно сосредоточиться, фокус смещался…</p>
<p>Рывком открыв дверь в лабораторию, я буквально влетела внутрь.</p>
<p>На столе возвышался огромный котёл. Мне не нужно было в него заглядывать, чтобы вспомнить о содержимом. Рядом с котлом лежала небольшая горка красновато-коричневых звёздочек бадьяна и свёрнутый пергамент. Наверное, там был записан рецепт…</p>
<p>Я дёрнула за ручку шкафа. На всех полках — стройные ряды заполненных колб. Оно и понятно, мы же в лаборатории. Вот только в каждую ёмкость было налито одно-единственное зелье — экстракт бадьяна.</p>
<p>Почему? Зачем так много?</p>
<p>Я повернулась к Малфою. Он стоял, опершись о дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди. Смотрел на меня со смертельной скукой во взгляде. В его образе было столько театральщины и драматизма, что это одновременно и смешило, и впечатляло.</p>
<p>Драко Малфой — позёр и показушник. Как ностальгически знакомо!</p>
<p>— Здесь колбы разных форм. Из разных аптек, из разных стран. Экстракт варили в разное время разные зельевары. Ничего другого в шкафу не хранится, — договорив, я закрыла дверцу.</p>
<p>Гостиная, где нашли тело Руби Мур, соседствовала с лабораторией. То есть при желании мисс Мур смогла бы без проблем залечить порез на руке. Даже если бы ей было слишком больно, чтобы сосредоточиться на заклинаниях. Да и бадьян ведь куда эффективнее, и после него не остаётся шрамов.</p>
<p>Поэтому самоубийство и было основной версией, иначе становилось непонятно, почему почившая ведьма не пыталась спасти свою жизнь.</p>
<p>Я бы предположила, что всему виной Империус, но после войны отношение к безопасности изменилось: произнесёшь запрещённое заклинание — мигом окажешься в Аврорате. Так что эта версия не была жизнеспособной.</p>
<p>— Зачем ей столько экстракта? Она его и покупала, и варила, — я указала на котёл, нечаянно задев рукой лежащий рядом с ним свиток пергамента.</p>
<p>Малфой смотрел на меня, как смотрят на экзотического зверька в зоопарке. Следил за каждым шагом, жестом, прислушивался к словам. Мне становилось не по себе от его спокойного непроницаемого выражения лица и слишком внимательных серых глаз.</p>
<p>— Грейнджер, — протянул он вкрадчиво. Внутри что-то оборвалось от его интонации: таким тоном обычно сообщают плохие новости, — какая разница, зачем ей столько зелья? Возможно, она пыталась усовершенствовать рецепт. Возможно, ей нравилось резать себе руки, а потом заживлять раны. Неважно. Мисс Мур могла спасти свою жизнь, но не сделала этого. Вот и всё.</p>
<p>Я отвернулась. Он молчал и, казалось, не дышал и не двигался — такая тишина воцарилась в лаборатории. Его последние слова повторялись в моих мыслях неумолимым эхом.</p>
<p>В тот миг я злилась на Малфоя как никогда, потому что сложно было не прислушаться к его доводам. Сложно было с ними не согласиться.</p>
<p>Я всё проверила и не один раз перепроверила. Даже составила короткий перечень и записала его в блокнот.</p>
<p>1. В день своей смерти Руби Мур не принимала гостей.</p>
<p>2. Она не могла быть под Империусом.</p>
<p>3. Применила к себе Режущее заклинание.</p>
<p>4. Не воспользовалась экстрактом бадьяна, которого было больше чем достаточно. </p>
<p>5. Её друзья и подчинённые в один голос твердили, что в последнее время она постоянно волновалась без причины.</p>
<p>Из-за последнего пункта я не могла закрыть это дело. Возможно, кто-то довёл мисс Мур до самоубийства. Вот и мне нужно было довести расследование до конца и выяснить, что же на самом деле произошло.</p>
<p>— Даже если ты прав, — я недовольно поджала губы и с вызовом посмотрела прямо в глаза Малфою, — я не успокоюсь, пока не найду причину. Суицид просто так не совершают.</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет, ты не успокоишься. Кто угодно, только не ты.</p>
<p>То ли комплимент, то ли оскорбление — попробуй пойми.</p>
<p>— Ты правильно сказала: суицид просто так не совершают, — его проникновенный голос пробирал до костей. — А из-за смерти близких?</p>
<p>— Через пять лет? — возразила я запальчиво.</p>
<p>Он едва заметно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Я видел материалы дела. Пока что ты не убедила меня в том, что это не самоубийство.</p>
<p>— Значит, всё ещё впереди.</p>
<p>Он вздохнул, глядя на меня с обречённостью идущего на эшафот, и предложил:</p>
<p>— Наведаемся в «Кофейню мисс Мур»? Ты ещё раз переговоришь с персоналом.</p>
<p>…Так через полчаса мы оказались за круглым белым столиком в компании одной из работниц кофейни. Расспрашивал её Малфой, я же вслушивалась в разговор и нервно крутила в руках карандаш. Увы, в блокноте пока не появилось ни одной новой строчки. Это было даже немного странно, ведь у меня сложилось впечатление, что Малфой сумел бы и мёртвого разговорить. Девушка то краснела, то бледнела, а то и вовсе теряла дар речи. Но в конце концов обязательно отвечала. И отвечала искренне.</p>
<p>Надо же, я и не знала, что Малфой мог быть настолько обаятельным! То, как легко он вёл разговор, напоминало о движениях фигуриста, грациозно скользящего по льду.</p>
<p>В моём воображении круглый белый стол превратился в каток, мой временный союзник — в опытного спортсмена. И я наблюдала за ним с замиранием сердца. За каждым особо сложным движением. А должна была — за разговором.</p>
<p>Какая отрезвляющая мысль… Я разозлилась на себя, хоть и не упустила ничего, услышала каждое слово. Да и новых сведений мы не получили. Девушка повторяла то же, что говорила мне в первый раз.</p>
<p>Малфой вежливо её поблагодарил, и она вернулась к работе.</p>
<p>— Что? — спросил он, когда мы остались за столиком одни. Видимо, заметил, с каким недоверием я на него смотрела.</p>
<p>Обаятельный и вежливый Малфой... Это звучало для меня как что-то несочетаемое.</p>
<p>Я пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Никак не могу понять, зачем ты украл волосы Драко Малфоя для своего Оборотного зелья.</p>
<p>— Потому что он богатый, красивый и успешный. Почему же ещё?</p>
<p>— И в самом деле… — пробормотала я.</p>
<p>Мы рассмеялись. Разговор потух, так толком и не начавшись. Я грела руки о чашку, вдыхала запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Посетителей почти не было, негромко играла незнакомая мне музыка. «Кофейня мисс Мур» напоминала уютную тихую гавань, но мне так и не удалось в полной мере насладиться своим пребыванием здесь.</p>
<p>В очередной раз отпив кофе, я мазнула взглядом по правой руке и с удивлением обнаружила, что рядом с вчерашней царапиной появилась ещё одна. Она расположилась чуть ниже, так что одежда отчасти её скрывала. Обе раны выглядели воспалёнными.</p>
<p>— Что за ерунда? — пробормотала я. Ещё сегодня утром на моей руке была одна царапина, и воспалённой она не выглядела.</p>
<p>Откуда взялась вторая? Почему не получалось вспомнить?</p>
<p>Я раздражённо фыркнула, недовольная собой и ситуацией.</p>
<p>— Скоро вернусь, — коротко бросила Малфою, взяла сумку и поспешила в аптеку. Заодно расспрошу продавца о Руби Мур.</p>
<p>…А могла бы и не расспрашивать. Всё равно без толку. «Да, она покупала экстракт бадьяна», «Да, выглядела нервно и на зелье почему-то смотрела с подозрением» и «Нет, ничего необычного не говорила и не делала».</p>
<p>Вернувшись расстроенной, я под пристальным взглядом Малфоя прошествовала обратно к нашему столику, плюхнулась на стул и достала из сумки купленное зелье.</p>
<p>— Тебе показалось, что целого шкафа с экстрактом бадьяна было недостаточно? — скептически уточнил Малфой.</p>
<p>Я молча протянула ему руку. Он посмотрел на меня сконфуженно. Потом зачем-то пожал мою ладонь — тут пришла моя очередь сконфуженно на него смотреть. Он всегда схватывал на лету, что не так на этот раз?</p>
<p>— У меня царапины на руке. Ты не заметил?</p>
<p>Малфой внимательно осмотрел тыльную сторону моей ладони и задал гениальный вопрос:</p>
<p>— Где?</p>
<p>Я подумала, что он шутит, но так и не поняла, над чем смеяться.</p>
<p>— Очень остроумно, — буркнула я, разозлившись.</p>
<p>— Это ты сейчас к чему? — удивился он. Искренне удивился, не притворно. Я ещё со школы помнила: когда Малфой хотел над кем-то подшутить, в глубине его глаз загорались озорные огоньки. Сейчас же он в самом деле выглядел озадаченным.</p>
<p>— Это я к тому, что ты якобы не видишь моих царапин.</p>
<p>— Грейнджер, на твоей руке ничего нет.</p>
<p>Закипая от гнева, я фыркнула, рывком поднялась и подошла к сидящему за соседним столиком волшебнику.</p>
<p>— Извините, я могу задать вам один вопрос?</p>
<p>Он благосклонно кивнул, продолжая жевать шоколадный кекс.</p>
<p>— Вы видите царапины на моей руке?</p>
<p>Волшебник покачал головой, а я резко растеряла всё своё негодование.</p>
<p>Как это он не видел? Почему?</p>
<p>Малфой беззвучно смеялся над этим представлением.</p>
<p>Я вернулась за наш столик, вынула затычку из колбы с зельем и вылила экстракт бадьяна на свою руку. Он не подействовал, раны не затянулись. Боли, которая сопровождает заживление, я не почувствовала.</p>
<p>Наверное, улыбка на моём лице выглядела полубезумной, потому что Малфой мгновенно перестал смеяться.</p>
<p>— Что такое?</p>
<p>— Если бы ты увидел царапины на своей руке, — проговорила я медленно. — Воспалённые и длинные царапины. И если бы экстракт бадьяна не помог с ними справиться, что бы ты сделал?</p>
<p>— Обратился бы в Мунго. Что же ещё я мог сдел?.. — Малфой умолк на полуслове, его глаза комично округлились.</p>
<p>Он догадался. Понял, о чём я подумала.</p>
<p>— Купил бы зелье в другом месте? Сварил экстракт самостоятельно?</p>
<p>Я с энтузиазмом кивнула в ответ.</p>
<p>— Это нелогично, — возразил он, качая головой.</p>
<p>— Для нас — да. А для мисс Мур?</p>
<p>Из-за переполнившего меня восторга было сложно усидеть на месте. Ну вот, наконец-то! Мы нашли ниточку. Мы двигались в правильном направлении, а значит, обязательно докопаемся до правды.</p>
<p>Малфой моего воодушевления не разделял. Он криво ухмылялся, но серые глаза оставались серьёзными.</p>
<p>— Только не самоубейся до того, как мы поймём, в чём дело, — протянул он насмешливо. — Ты же моя должница, так что никаких смертей раньше времени.</p>
<p>Напряжённые плечи и беспокойный взгляд выдавали Малфоя с головой. Что его так взволновало? Возможность моей смерти? Или то, что он мог стать главным подозреваемым?</p>
<p>Я нахмурилась. Чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь и не смотреть на Малфоя, сунула блокнот с карандашом в сумку и закинула её на плечо.</p>
<p>— Думаешь… — он замолчал, подбирая слова, — причина появления этих царапин находится в замке?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, но давай осмотрим его ещё раз, — объявила я сухо и двинулась в сторону выхода.</p>
<p>Я злилась на себя. Злилась сильно. Меня не должно было волновать, переживает Малфой за мою судьбу или нет.</p>
<p>Не должно было, но волновало.</p>
<p>Когда только успела привязаться? Когда он начал мне нравиться?..</p>
<p>Я шумно вдохнула, заставив свои мысли переключиться на дело мисс Мур. А Малфой… Малфой подождёт. До следующей жизни, например.</p>
<p>К замку на скале мы добрались молча. Я чувствовала на себе взгляды Малфоя, но он так ничего и не сказал. Заметил перемену моего настроения и прикусил язык.</p>
<p>Вы только посмотрите, какое проявление ранее невиданной малфоевской тактичности! С ума сойти!</p>
<p>Мы вошли внутрь и теперь стояли посреди гостиной, не зная, с чего начать. Замок ведь уже обыскивали и не раз, но так ничего и не нашли.</p>
<p>— Есть идеи? — спросила я. — Что-то связанное с выданным тебе списком, например?</p>
<p>Лестница протяжно застонала, крикнула чайка за окном. А вот Малфой отвечать не спешил. Он неторопливо обошёл гостиную и только тогда наконец соизволил заговорить:</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё не могу понять, почему Руби Мур не обратилась в Мунго. Или хотя бы не рассказала кому-нибудь о своей проблеме.</p>
<p>Я пожала плечами и ответила, даже не задумываясь:</p>
<p>— Видимо, не очень-то она доверяла своим друзьям.</p>
<p>Фраза «не очень-то доверяла» прозвучала для меня как скрежет когтей о стекло. Вызвала то же глухое раздражение, причину которого хочется немедленно устранить.</p>
<p>— Не очень-то доверяла… — пробормотала я себе под нос и продолжила размышлять уже вслух: — Руби Мур поставила на дом сумасшедшую защиту, запаслась экстрактом бадьяна, как будто завтра конец света, как будто…</p>
<p>— …у неё была навязчивая идея, — закончили мы одновременно и переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Получается, Руквуд всё же что-то придумал. Может, и не заклинание паранойи, а что-то похожее...</p>
<p>Это теория объясняла и постоянную тревожность, которая раньше никогда меня не донимала — только в последнее время. А я ведь тоже попала под влияние чар.</p>
<p>— Если мы правы, то Руквуд заколдовал какой-нибудь предмет и оставил его в особняке. Думаю, это что-то небольшое, неприметное, не представляющее особой ценности. То, что и проверять бы не стали. Нечто вроде…</p>
<p>— Его копии договора о неразглашении. Я вчера хотел тебе сказать, но… — Малфой вдруг замолчал и озадаченно нахмурился. — Подожди, о чём мы говорили?</p>
<p>Я посмотрела на него с недоумением, а потом меня наконец осенило. Заклинание рассеивания внимания, ну конечно! Он просто не мог сосредочиться.</p>
<p>— Так где ты видел договор о неразглашении?</p>
<p>— Стол. Лаборатория.</p>
<p>Я вспомнила лист пергамента, который зацепила рукой сегодня утром. И как только эта картина предстала перед глазами, мысли начали разбегаться, рассеиваться, путаться…</p>
<p>Договор… был… где?</p>
<p>Одним ловким движением я выхватила палочку, и на моей ладони появилась короткая надпись: «Догов стол лаб».</p>
<p>Скрипнула лестница, когда я дописывала последнее слово, отчего буква «б» превратилась в уродливую хвостатую кляксу и...</p>
<p>А что это такое?</p>
<p>Растерянно глядя на слова, я показала руку Малфою и пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Кажется, нам в лабораторию. Зачем-то.</p>
<p>— Да, там… — он нахмурился и покачал головой. — Не могу вспомнить.</p>
<p>В лаборатории мы потеряли больше получаса, прежде чем у Малфоя получилось сосредоточиться и наложить на договор Фините Инкантатем.</p>
<p>Мысли перестали лихорадочно метаться. Остановились, словно одновременно угодившие в ловушку мыши. Я потёрла виски: мой мозг как будто пропустили через мясорубку и сунули обратно в черепную коробку. Правда, никто почему-то не объяснил, как с помощью этого фарша можно ещё и думать.</p>
<p>Пододвинув к себе стул, я плюхнулась на него без сил. Малфой последовал моему примеру.</p>
<p>Заклинание рассеивания внимания сильно вымотало нас. Оно не считалось особо опасным, пусть справиться с ним в одиночку и было практически нереально. Руби Мур не справилась. Хоть и сделала правильные выводы, даже договор нашла, ведь не просто так он оказался в лаборатории.</p>
<p>— Я была права. Вот только… заклинание Руквуда должно вызывать паранойю или что-то вроде неё, так почему же мисс Мур совершила самоубийство?</p>
<p>Малфой безразлично пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Ты была права. Что тебе ещё надо?</p>
<p>Я рассмеялась.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — проговорила задумчиво, разглядывая кляксу на своей руке, — может, это была случайность.</p>
<p>Малфой приподнял брови в немом «Ну ничего себе случайность!».</p>
<p>— Я думаю, мисс Мур подозревала, что с царапинами что-то не так. Она решила проверить свою догадку, для чего ей и понадобилась настоящая рана. Это, кстати, объясняет, почему она стояла перед зеркалом — на случай, если разница будет заметна невооружённым глазом. А потом её, как и меня сегодня, мог отвлечь скрип лестницы, вот порез и получился слишком глубоким. Она потеряла сознание от боли, или от неожиданности, или… Не знаю, от чего-то ещё. Потому и не смогла себе помочь.</p>
<p>— Раньше мне казалось, что волшебство делает нас практически всесильными, неуязвимыми, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Малфой.</p>
<p>— Возможно, она тоже так думала. За что и поплатилась.</p>
<p>Мы сидели в тишине. За окном барабанил дождь, отчего меня окончательно разморило. Подумать только! Я чувствовала себя в безопасности в компании Малфоя. Какой безумный день!</p>
<p>Дело можно было закрывать, но после него осталось неприятное послевкусие. Что-то вроде... щемящей тоски, досады из-за такого неудачного стечения обстоятельств.</p>
<p>Одна, казалось бы, крошечная деталь, одна незначительная ошибка Отдела тайн, умноженная на одно глупое желание мисс Мур разобраться во всём самостоятельно, а какие последствия…</p>
<p>— Что ж, выходит, тебе повезло, Малфой. Не пришлось ждать целых два дня, чтобы выполнить свою часть вчерашней договорённости.</p>
<p>— Так уж и повезло, — фыркнул он. — Это же наш отдел допустил ошибку.</p>
<p>— У вас будут проблемы?</p>
<p>Он покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, в инструкции договор не упоминался, а она уже такая старая, что… — Малфой оборвал себя на полуслове. — Я ничего тебе не говорил.</p>
<p>— Без проблем. Услуга за услугу, да?</p>
<p>— Что?! Нет! — возмутился он. — Даже не надейся. Это пустяк, а не услуга. Я хочу, чтобы ты организовала мне встречу.</p>
<p>— С кем?</p>
<p>— С одной девушкой, которую ты очень хорошо знаешь.</p>
<p>Внутри что-то оборвалось.</p>
<p>Нет, он мне не нравился. Ни капельки. Абсолютно. Я не должна была так реагировать.</p>
<p>Он мне совсем не нравился.</p>
<p>— С какой ещё девушкой?</p>
<p>— С которой я сегодня распутывал дело Руби Мур.</p>
<p>Мои губы растянулись в улыбке. В груди разлилось тепло. Словно от той чашки кофе, что сегодня грела мне руки. Даже досада растаяла, как снег по весне.</p>
<p>Неужели он правда это сказал?</p>
<p>Малфой, не отрывая от меня глаз, встал со стула и в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние. Прежде чем я успела хоть как-нибудь отреагировать, его губы мягко коснулись моей щеки. Я окаменела, замерла, не в силах пошевелиться. Не в силах поверить в то, что произошло. Мысли разбежались в разные стороны.</p>
<p>Ох, кажется, он и сам был ходячим Заклинанием рассеивания внимания!</p>
<p>— Ну, и чего ты сидишь? Отчёт писать кто будет? Нам пора, идём, — поторопил Малфой. Выглядел он абсолютно невозмутимо, как будто ничего не произошло и в щёку меня только что целовал кто-то другой.</p>
<p>Я поднялась, на ходу зачаровывая договор, чтобы тот летел вслед за нами. Но сколько бы радости я ни ощущала, не получалось избавиться от мысли, что сейчас я тоже упускаю какую-нибудь небольшую, но очень важную деталь…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>